The present invention relates to a ski boot comprising an outer shell and an innerboot, and, more particularly, to a skiing boot with improved flexural elasticity and abrasion-resistance.
A ski boot consisting of an outer shell and an innerboot is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 52-118360.
Outer shells of this kind have been generally formed out of polyamidic, urethanic, or olefinic synthetic resin.
A ski boot is used to unite a skier's foot with a ski. It is supposed to fulfill various requirements, for example, for a stable slide over snow and a good cage-work when a skier turns to the right or to the left. In other words, a ski boot is expected to transmit the skier's movements to a ski directly and surely. More particularly, it is desired that when a skier expands or contracts his feet, leans his body forward, flexes his knees to the right or left alternately, or shifts his body balance forward or backward, every action of the skier's feet necessary for doing these various exercises should be transmitted to his skis surely and without any loss.
The outer shells now in use are formed only out of polyamidic or urethanic thermoplastic synthetic resin materials. These synthetic resin materials have comparatively small flexural elasticity. This leads to a disadvantage that even if a skier tries to transmit to his skis his ski-controlling movements, part of the energy is absorbed by elastic deformation of the outer shell. So the conventional prior art has failed to provide ski boots which enable transmissions of a skier's movements to his skis without any loss. This problem tends to become more serious for expert or professionsl skiers who slide over snow working their skis momentarily and aggressively.
The present invention is aimed at solving the above-mentioned problem. In more detail, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ski boot with high performance and good abrasion-resistance, which comprises an outer shell having a conventional shape and thickness but is improved in flexural elasticity permitting the full transmission of the skier's movements to his skis.